I'm All About that Bass
by AbbyNormality
Summary: A random question gets everyone talking about music. But why does Lily seem to be sure that Remus is all about the bass-no treble and that Sirius is too? Wolfstar oneshot


**A/N: So I have been obsessed with WolfStar lately and I heard the song All About That Bass on the radio- now I know that this has literally nothing to do with the song but I was just sitting there singing along when it suddenly popped into my hear. I know she is referring to no treble like trouble but it can also be looked at like boys sing bass, girls sing treble and if you're all about the bass...**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, or the Marauders, or Hogwarts, or wow this is getting depressing.**

The Marauders and Lily were all sitting around the common room one night in silence, listening to the faint music drifting from Remus' record player.

"What's your favorite part of music?" Peter asked breaking the silence and receiving strange looks from the others "What? It's never this quiet and it's kind of freaking me out."

Sirius and James scoffed and rolled their eyes and Remus merely went back to his book, shifting his feet's position on Sirius' lap. Lily however got a glint in her eye that if Remus had been looking, he would have become very nervous at "I bet I know Remus' favorite part of music" she said wickedly.

Remus raised an eyebrow "Oh?" he said mildly "so then what would it be?"

"The bass line." she responded "because you're all about the bass –no treble."

Everyone looked at her in confusion except for Remus who had a look of slowly dawning comprehension and embarrassment on his face. "No….trouble?" Sirius asked confused "What?"

"I'm also fairly certain that you are also a pretty big fan of the bass too Sirius." Lily said with the same evil glint still in her eye "You and Remus would probably enjoy it together".

Remus shot her a dirty look as Sirius responded confusedly "I guess so. I usually like doing the bass parts better than the oth-why is that funny?"

Lily and Remus had started laughing uncontrollably at his words. "What is so funny?!" Sirius demanded, confused and frustrated "Moony tell me what so funny" his words drawing out into a whine.

Remus sighed as Lily gave him a go-on gesture and an impish smile. "It's well-its- Merlin Pads I know your parents forced some musical training on you at some point- think about it- if I'm all about the bass-no treble, then…" he paused, waiting for Sirius to figure it out on his own.

Sirius sat there for a moment just thinking- his parents had really only made him play the piano so he usually played the bass parts with his left hand- but he wasn't a lefty and neither was Moony. Unless they were talking about singing in which case girls usually sang in the treble cleft and boys usually-"Oh" he said comprehension dawning on his features; then the second part of what Lily had said hit him and he looked at Remus who was blushing "Wait Moony do you…" he trailed off.

Remus grimaced, muttered "Lily it is not nice to out people" and then nodded slightly. "Look Pads, I know that you don't-mph" Remus began and was suddenly cut off by Sirius' lips on his. The werewolf's eyes widened then closed as he relaxed into the kiss. They pulled away to Peter's "Finally!" their foreheads still resting together.

James looked at Peter in disbelief. "Come on Prongs" Peter said exasperatedly "You can't have honestly not have been waiting for this for a long time!"

James' expression indicated that no, he hadn't been waiting for this at all. He had known that Sirius was bi but he hadn't known about Remus. He just stared at the two in disbelief as Lily tried not to smile too big next to him.

Sirius linked his fingers in Remus' and started to tug him up towards the dormitory, presumably to continue what they had started in the common room. James recovered just enough to yell "Stay away from my bed you two!"

Sirius shot him a salacious wink and pulled Remus faster up the stairs. Remus smiled contentedly as James' joking horrified overreaction made Sirius chuckle deep in his chest. He loved that sound. 'Oh yeah' Remus thought as they closed the dormitory door behind them and reconnected their lips 'I am all about the bass'

**A/N: I also wanted Lily to troll Remus a little because I like the idea that they are really good friends and that he would tell her things he might not tell the others. As for the mention of Sirius playing the piano- that was in another fic I read and I thought that it kind of made sense with all pureblood=aristocracy type thing plus it made the story work so. I also don't play the piano so if you don't usually play the bass notes with your left hand I am sorry- sitting at a piano that's what it looks like you would play them with but again I don't know. Alright that's all for now,**

**AbbyNorm**


End file.
